


A Ride to Enjoy

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Dino knows he shouldn't act on his attraction to his young student, knows that even thinking about it means he is beyond redemption. However, Kyouya seems determined to break through even what little resistance he has left.Kyouya always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	A Ride to Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> I was sure I'd posted this a while ago, but couldn't find it on my account, so apparently not. No time like the present.

Dino wasn’t sure when he had dozed off, but the room was dark when he woke up, illuminated only by the television screen that was now showing some sort of a game show. He wondered for a moment why nobody had turned on the lights as the evening drew on, then remembered he had sent Romario off to his own room earlier. With him gone, there would have been nobody to do so after Dino fell asleep, leaving him in the dark.

Someone shifted at the other end of the couch, and it suddenly dawned on Dino that he was not, in fact, alone.

“Kyouya?” It was as good a guess as any, really. Kyouya had still been around in his last waking memories, complaining about the ridiculous writing of whatever show he had been watching. Dino had long since lost the plot, the characters’ accents too thick for him to decipher, and besides he had been exhausted from their long day of training. If it was Kyouya, there was no reason to wonder how he had made his way in.

The only question would be, why exactly had Kyouya not left as soon as he lost his company?

“Bucking Horse.” Kyouya’s familiar voice drawled from the dark. “You really are hopelessly trusting.”

“Ah, but is that such a bad thing?” Dino chuckled, flashing Kyouya a grin. “After all, I know I can trust Kyouya.”

“Not many would say the same.” Kyouya snorted. “Your men are probably convinced I murdered you in your sleep and are only staying out because they are afraid to face the carnage.”

“Maybe so, but they don’t know Kyouya.” Dino softened his teasing grin into a more genuine smile. “I know you. If you were to actually bite me to death, you would do so in a fair fight. It wouldn’t be fun otherwise, after all.”

“You seem rather sure of your knowledge of me.” Kyouya shifted, moving close enough for the television to cast a cold light on him. He had shed his school jacket at some point, now only dressed in his slacks and a simple white shirt.

“What can I say? I like observing Kyouya.” Liked it probably a little too much for his own good, but that was neither here nor there. “You aren’t exactly complicated in your wants and needs, you know.”

“Is that so?” Kyouya stayed still as Dino stretched himself, trying to right his back that had been in a rather awkward angle while he slept. Just because he was still young didn’t mean he was necessarily exempt from the pain resulting from bad decisions.

“Oh, absolutely.” Dino smiled, turning partly toward Kyouya on the couch. “You like your animals, and you like Namimori Middle, and you like fighting. As long as you have those three, you will be happy.”

Kyouya chuckled, a sound that carried a surprisingly sinister tone. “You really are quite naive.”

“What do you mean?” Dino blinked. He was fairly certain he’d more or less covered the most important things.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kyouya moved in a flash, Dino’s reflexes still too sluggish from sleep to react in time. He found himself pushed back on the couch, Kyouya’s hands pinning one of his wrists above his head. “You still think I am a child.”

“Kyouya?” Dino swallowed. This had to be a dream, or quite possibly a nightmare. Nothing else could explain the sight of Kyouya crouched over him like that, a smug smile on his face, eyes flashing in the cold light.

“What about what you want?” Kyouya’s voice was almost syrupy now, honey and sugar and other such sweet things, and Dino didn’t need to be a genius to know it was a trap. “What is it you desire, Don Cavallone? Aren’t you going to tell me that?”

“Kyouya, stop this.” And yet Dino didn’t make any movement to free himself, couldn’t even voice any protest as Kyouya crawled closer, straddling Dino’s hips in a most enticing manner.

“Oh, but you don’t want me to stop, do you?” Kyouya practically purred, one hand still holding onto Dino’s wrist as the other ran down his chest, featherlight, teasing. “Not really. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. I have seen what you want.”

“Kyouya, this isn’t right.” Dino swallowed, reminding himself of all the reasons he had been repeating to himself over and over since the first time he met this furious little fey of a man. No, not even a man, a boy at best, still so very angry at everything in the world and so very eager to claim his place through force if not otherwise.

“And why not?” Kyouya’s hand came dangerously close to Dino’s belt, but lingered there for a moment, toying with the hem of his t-shirt instead. “I want this, you want this. What is so wrong, then?”

“Kyouya, you are a child.” Not that he looked like one, no, Dino was not quite that great of a sinner yet. Kyouya’s body was very much that of a warrior, all slim lines and toned muscle, and for all that he was no doubt still missing his last growth spurt there was nothing childlike about the body Dino had seen through all their numerous fights. There certainly was nothing childlike about the body crouching over him now, firm thighs on either side of his waist, hips pressing down just so on Dino’s crotch.

“Am I, now?” Kyouya sounded almost amused at his protests. “Funny. It seems whenever you and your little crowd of herbivores need me to fight for my life, I’m considered capable of making that call. Yet when there is nothing at stake except my pleasure and yours, suddenly I do not understand my own best?”

“That’s different.” Dino had to keep telling himself that, or he could not hold back any longer. He’d already been holding back for so long.

“How is it different, exactly?” Kyouya snorted. “How am I old enough to decide whether I wish to risk a gruesome death just so your lot can go on with your silly mafia games, yet not old enough to make up my mind when it comes to my penis?”

“I can’t,” Dino croaked, his voice hoarse even in his own ears. “Kyouya, I can’t do this.”

“Tell me you don’t want me.” How could he, with Kyouya’s hand sliding under his shirt? He wasn’t sure he could recall his own name if Kyouya’s touch wandered any further. “Just say the words, and I will back off, and we’ll never speak of it again.” Kyouya leaned down, his breath washing over Dino’s face as he murmured, “Except you can’t, can you. Because you wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Kyouya.” It was a sigh rather than a protest, and the hand that was supposed to be pushing Kyouya away ended up sliding along his arm instead. “You know I want you. Fuck, I’ve wanted you since the first time we met, because apparently I have an actual death wish. But — I shouldn’t.”

“And why shouldn’t you?” For some reason Kyouya didn’t swat his hand away, allowing Dino to continue caressing his arm, wrist to elbow and back. “Because I am male? Because you are a Don and I am nobody?”

“You could never be nobody to me.” Was already far too great a part of the very core of Dino’s world. “Just… I should not want you. You are too young for me.”

“I’m sixteen.” Kyouya shrugged. “I was fifteen when we met. And yes, that means I am technically too old to be attending middle school anymore, not that I put much weight on such things. In any case, I’m certainly past the worst of puberty, so you are hardly a pervert for wanting me.”

“You are not helping your case, Kyouya.” Dino groaned, a sound that turned into a hitched breath when Kyouya’s hand moved a little lower, finding the evidence of just how much Dino indeed wanted him. “Why are you doing this?”

“I thought I made it clear.” Kyouya leaned even closer, and this time he actually nibbled at the side of Dino’s neck, right over his tattoo. For all his threats so far, this might actually be the bite that truly killed Dino. “I want you, and I’m tired of waiting for you to stop this ridiculous little song and dance.”

“So this isn’t just some twisted test?” He certainly wouldn’t have put it past Kyouya. “You’re not just trying to make me crack for the sake of seeing my composure fail, or to prove a point?”

“Please, Cavallone. When have you ever known me to employ such methods for my amusement?” Kyouya snorted, hot, wet breath washing over Dino’s skin as he nibbled his way up Dino’s jawline. “If I am to break you, it will be in battle. This? This is supposed to bring me pleasure in much more straightforward ways.”

Dino tried, truly he tried, to cling to the last of his decency. Then, however, Kyouya’s teeth nipped at his skin, sharp yet almost gentle, and he broke down.

“At least let me take this to the bedroom.” The last thing he needed was Romario checking in on them and finding him in such a compromising position with his student.

Kyouya was gone so quickly Dino might have thought he’d imagined it all if he hadn’t materialized right next to the couch instead, gazing at him with what could only be called impatience. Dino pushed himself up from the couch, trying to ignore the erection straining against his trousers as he padded over to the door of the bedroom. Behind him the sound of the TV faded away, the living room part of the suite plunged into darkness. A moment later, footsteps followed.

Dino forced himself to step into the bedroom and take off his t-shirt before turning around. As he did so, he found his breath stolen by the sight of Kyouya with his shirt off, pale chest enticing Dino with its slim lines as his hands worked with his belt. Kyouya noticed his gaze and smirked, all smug confidence and temptation and sin.

Well. Clearly he’d already sold his soul.

Dino stepped closer and drew Kyouya into a kiss, one that quickly grew hungry as they both sought to get closer to each other. Kyouya’s hands apparently abandoned his own belt in favor of attacking Dino’s pants instead, not that he had any complaints. His own hands were running feverishly all along Kyouya’s chest, his sides, his back, sliding down to cup that perfect ass he had been watching so often.

Kyouya was impatient as ever, it seemed, pushing both Dino’s pants and boxers down as soon as he got the button and zipper out of the way. Dino hardly protested, shivering as his cock brushed against Kyouya’s abdomen.

“For someone who insists on his purity, you certainly are eager for this, huh.” Kyouya sounded far too smug for his own good, leaned up to nip at Dino’s lip, teeth sharp and unforgiving. A slim hand wrapped around his cock at the same time, and Dino groaned, hips bucking up into Kyouya’s touch despite his best efforts.

“I never said I was pure,” Dino murmured, using his hold of Kyouya’s ass to bring them closer together. “Just that I didn’t want to drag you down to my level of sin.”

“Too late.” There was another nip at his lip, then at his jawline, Kyouya’s tongue tracing the stubble there. “If you want to make up for your corruption, I’ve got some ideas in mind.”

Dino shivered, ducking his head. Kyouya smelled of sweat and the hint of ozone he had come to recognize as cloud flames, and it went straight into Dino’s groin. Not that he needed much encouragement. “What do you want?”

“I want to suck you off.” He could hear the smirk in Kyouya’s voice, could feel it on the lips brushing against his skin. “We can figure out the rest after that.”

“God, Kyouya.” Dino groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Oh, please.” Kyouya leaned away just to show him a smirk with far too many teeth. “For once, I promise not to bite.”

That should have been worrying, really, yet apparently Dino had entirely forgotten all sense of self-preservation, as he let himself be pushed over to the bed. Kyouya sat him down with intent, barely pausing to push his pants and underwear down to his ankles before getting down on his knees.

It was clear Kyouya was inexperienced, and Dino wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse for his conscience. Either way Kyouya more than made up for his lack of skill with single-minded determination. He tried to take in too much at first, gagging a little, and Dino was sure he was going to faint at the sight.

“Hey.” Somehow he found his voice, reaching a hand to brush against Kyouya’s hair. “Take it easy. No need to make yourself choke.”

Kyouya glared at him as though personally offended at the suggestion. However, he pulled back a little, grazing his teeth lightly against Dino’s cock in apparent punishment. His hand gripped the base of Dino’s cock, fine and pale and beautiful, and Dino nearly came from the sight alone as Kyouya ran his tongue over the tip.

He managed to hold back for a bit but not for long, the outright sinful sight of Kyouya engaged in something so lewd paired with the inexperienced licks and sucks proving to be too much for him. He had dreamed of this more often than he liked to admit, yet the actual sight and sensation was even better than anything his imagination could have conjured up. He tried to choke out a warning, yet all that accomplished was having Kyouya pull back just enough for Dino’s seed to get on his face.

Kyouya sat back on his heels, his mouth shining with drool and the most self-satisfied smirk Dino had seen from him yet. He brushed some of the semen away with his finger, bringing it to his mouth, and if Dino hadn’t been so spent that sight alone would have been enough to get his cock back to full attention.

“Hm.” Kyouya looked awfully contemplative. “Not my favorite thing, but it could be worse.”

“Fuck, Kyouya.” Dino was breathless, feeling like he had just run a marathon. “You really are going to kill me one of these days.”

“When that happens, it’s not going to be with your pants down.” Kyouya stood up, slipping his pants down his hips, because apparently his other hand had taken care of his belt and opened his pants while Dino’s attention had been focused elsewhere. Dino couldn’t look away, swallowing at the sight. He’d admired Kyouya’s form before far too often, but this was the first time all of it was bare in front of him.

Kyouya’s cock was very much like its owner, pale and slim and proud as he stood before Dino. It was hard not to have his gaze drawn to it, the dark curls surrounding it standing out against the pale silhouette. Kyouya was like some fey illusion, his skin unmarked save for some scars decorating it here and there like magical symbols, his eyes dark and fiery and enchanting. There was a challenge in those eyes, a challenge that Dino was eager to answer though he feared he would burn.

“You’re beautiful, Kyouya,” he murmured, reaching out a hand that was left lingering just short of touching. “I want to touch you all over…”

Kyouya’s only answer was a smirk, his arms spreading in clear invitation. Well, never let it be said that Dino couldn’t take a hint.

Kicking his pants and underwear off at last, he stood up, pulling Kyouya into another enthusiastic kiss. He could taste himself on Kyouya’s tongue, shivering at the small sound he stole from his student.

He half expected Kyouya to resist as Dino guided him to the bed in turn, yet for once Kyouya went without a fight, still smirking even as he let himself sink into the sheets, eyes dark and inviting. Dino crawled on the bed after him, hovering above all that beauty and not knowing where to start.

Well. He had told Kyouya he wanted to touch everything.

It was easier to take his time now that the worst of his need had been taken care of, devoting himself to studying every inch of Kyouya’s beautiful body. Kyouya did not appreciate his patience, writhing with urgency as Dino drove him closer and closer to the edge with kisses and caresses and murmured words that probably would have earned him a punch or two if Kyouya had understood enough Italian to understand his sweet confessions. When Dino finally had mercy on him and turned his attention to Kyouya’s straining cock, it only took a couple of strokes for Kyouya to come, slim body arching off the bed with his release.

Kyouya was an utter mess as he slumped back on the bed, a delicious mixture of sweat and semen and heaving breaths, and Dino couldn’t help but swallow at the sight. He wasn’t quite a teenager anymore, yet his body was trying to respond again, enchanted by Kyouya’s beauty.

“See?” Kyouya smirked at him, bending one knee to draw his toes along Dino’s leg, and honestly this was just utterly unfair. “Nobody’s been hurt. No reason to panic, you foolish horse.”

“I’m not panicking.” Was quite far from it, actually, though he suspected he would be less calm tomorrow. He had no regrets, though, even if he probably should have. He could not bring himself to regret anything that made Kyouya look like that. Crawling up on the bed, he leaned down for another kiss, lazier now than before. “Far from it.”

“Good.” Kyouya’s arms reached around his neck, that insufferable smirk brushing against his lips. “Because if you think I’m done with you for tonight, you’re even more of an idiot than I thought.”

Dino swallowed. He was going to Hell, no doubt about that.

Since that had already been established, though, he might as well enjoy the ride.


End file.
